crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamermead
Welcome to Bandipedia, Gamermead! Welcome to Bandipedia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Watercooler or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the signature button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to Bandipedia! Enjoy! Cheers! Reply Regarding the thing you said about Traveller's Tales not replying, I suppost you could try and get in touch with Activision Blizzard instead if you really are desperate for a new game to arrive, as they currently hold the publishing rights for Crash Bandicoot. EpicWikipedian 10:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the thing you said about the logo you made First and most importantly, I would like to remind you to sign your posts by putting four tildes (~~~~) at the end of each message you post, because it helps me know who posted the message and when without going through the page history. Now, onto the question you asked; I am an admin here, so I should be able to help you. Option 1 is to share your files via a file sharing website. The one I use is Mediafire, but there's many different ones so think first. Be careful though, files can be deleted on there if they stay for too long, so remember to provide a link to your work as soon as possible. Option 2 is to upload your work onto Bandipedia itself; if you have already uploaded photos, this should be an easy task. Unlike option 1, files will not be deleted after a certain period of time, however your work will be visible to the public even if you're just testing an image and option 1 will probably let you do it more privately as it's not visible on almost every page that the public see. By the way, is your image an improved version of mine or a completely different one? Will it fix the problem of transparency? Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 12:03, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :It's your call; I personally think your avatar is fine and does not break our policy in any way. I don't bother with avatars, hence the simplistic placeholder next to my name in blog posts. EpicWikipedian 13:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bubsy In response to your query, I think he is a very old character, back to the PS1 days. But when Bubsy 3D came out, he was heavily criticised and no more games was made with him in it. EpicWikipedian 17:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Lava Caves music It was fan-made, so I removed it for that reason. EpicWikipedian 18:44, December 7, 2011 (UTC) In response to your query It's a new skin for the main page. EpicWikipedian 18:06, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin I mean any wiki. EpicWikipedian 19:27, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Rampedia Maybe. That is, by all means, not a guarantee. In fact, probably not, because now my computer doesn't not have the software to make transparent images anymore. But if you're really that desperate, I can try for you. The only reason why I created a new logo for Bandipedia is because the old logo just looked plain ugly. It also had problems, such as the p of "Bandipedia" joined onto the n of "The Crash Bandicoot Wiki". So for that reason, I was very tempted to change it and so I have. EpicWikipedian 20:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it because it had no contentCrashfreak99 16:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it was a template for something try again and I won't delete itCrashfreak99 16:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I just made the category so it's okCrashfreak99 17:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OkCrashfreak99 19:14, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know Thank you for telling me that a pornographic image of Coco was added. The image was added by a user called "Rwilli". I blocked him indefinitely and will delete the image, I indeed applaud you for spotting vandalism while I was gone. EpicWikipedian 16:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) N. Brio's Mutation Formula No offense, mate, but I deleted the trivia because it's writing was at a very low standard compared to other articles. Also, it just felt like you pretended it to be trivia rather than actual trivia. EpicWikipedian 20:07, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. I will restore part of the trivia but not all of it. By the way, even if the article did have a full trivia section, I probably would have classified it as a stub. EpicWikipedian 21:27, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Music I think it is the deleted Boiler Room music. Not 100% sure about that, though. EpicWikipedian 10:11, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Notice Can you please come back when you're in a better mood? I do not want to block you, but I will have to if you continue to be uncivil. You may also like to read this page for more information on our policy. EpicWikipedian 14:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Because it added junk to the header. EpicWikipedian 14:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Armydillo Sorry, but it was repetitively recreated with little content each time. Creating a page with just an image is unacceptable. The first time it was created, on the other hand, was full of improper formatting. EpicWikipedian 20:55, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Query Does this also include the manual of style page? EpicWikipedian 13:46, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :You know, the link from rule #2. EpicWikipedian 13:54, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Other wikis The only other wikis I've seriously contributed to are Worms Wiki and Rampedia. I've visited many others but it's too long to explain. EpicWikipedian 14:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Any local administrator, Wikia staff or VSTF can block anyone on a single wiki, and any more wikis that they have administrator access on. However, only Wikia staff or VSTF can impose a global block that spans across every single wiki on Wikia. EpicWikipedian 14:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Depends on what they choose to do. EpicWikipedian 14:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Decorations Well, I just thought it would be nice to put a little decoration on the main page, my profile/talk pages and the admins template. Unfortunately, I prefer not to upload any images where possible, as, even though my computer has improved since I posted the thing about it being slow, it is still below standards for a Windows Vista (which is the software I use). However, what I can do for you, is to put that same decoration that I have onto your profile/talk pages. Do you want this? EpicWikipedian 10:03, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :What are you going to put on it? EpicWikipedian 10:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::In general, we don't create any talk pages of articles until somebody has something to say about the article. Also, they are not designed for general discussion. If you're going to say something proper, though, while choosing the options for a new page, choose the third option, "Blank page", if it's going to be a talk page. EpicWikipedian 10:13, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Fair enough. EpicWikipedian 10:17, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you did it now then we would not become bureaucrats on Bandifanon until mid-February 2012. But if you've lost interest in Bandifanon since then, and you can give me a good reason on why you need the extra buttons, then simply tell me and I'll point you in the right direction. EpicWikipedian 11:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin What are you saying? Are you saying that I should be the one to adopt it instead and you become an admin on Bandipedia? EpicWikipedian 11:35, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I don't think you're ready for adminship yet, judging the fact that I have over 1,100 edits and you have only a few hundred edits, so I would say both adopt it as we would get it organised quicker (by weeks). EpicWikipedian 11:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::That was the old rules before it changed earlier this month. Now you have to be persistently active for at least 2 weeks, have at least 50 edits with your account and have at least an amateur skill of communicating with other users. But that is the minimum requirements; so usually you will need to get more than that, but the new rules that I said are your minimum chances of getting anywhere at all. And then, at least two thirds of the people who vote on you must say that they want you to become an admin, and if it's less than that or you don't meet the minimum requirements, you must wait at least 3 days before asking again (unless if you didn't meet the minimum requirements, in which there is no waiting period). Prior to June 2011, it was even more different; you had to get a minimum of 700 edits, but that was when a different admin was in charge of Bandipedia. EpicWikipedian 12:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Until 18 May 2011, it was Komodo55 who was the site's lead admin. But starting from mid-April 2011, he began to create harassment sites and duplicate accounts, and also vandalise The Bionicle Wiki, and then a member of Wikia staff came along and blocked him. You could say that I just looked it up, but I do have very small memories about him when around April-May I occasionally visited the site on an anomymous account. EpicWikipedian 15:22, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Look it up. I dare you to. EpicWikipedian 15:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) The Bionicle Wiki EpicWikipedian 15:28, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, what do you think it means? EpicWikipedian 15:31, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No. EpicWikipedian 15:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Damn! I just realised that by founding a wiki we cannot adopt Bandifanon until late January 2012. Shall we just forget about adopting Bandifanon? EpicWikipedian 16:45, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Bandipedia Staff It's the same thing. EpicWikipedian 21:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Chat Nobody bothers. In fact, I'm lucky if I see just ONE person on chat at any time. Because of this, I have plans to remove this feature. Well, I've never used chat myself. EpicWikipedian 10:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :If I had to make a guess, the fact that only registered users are allowed to use instant chat may be part of the reason. Also, Crash Bandicoot went into administration in February 2010, so we may not get another game for a very long time, and people have nothing to talk about. EpicWikipedian 11:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Main page The reason why I did this was to make preview mode easier to use. The poll section made the preview mode inaccurate when I wanted to see if it would align correctly. Anyways, I did all of those changes for the better. There is now a shoutbox, and a brand new "Editor's pick" type of article which people can vote to be the first in January 2012. The shoutbox is there because I wanted to get messages across to people easier. On the other hand, I added the "Editor's pick" because I just thought it would be nice to. It's similar to what they have at Ratchet & Clank wiki and The Bionicle Wiki except people also choose an article to be on the main page with themselves, so as not to be a total copycat. By the way, those images were under fair use, as they were only used in a user's profile. EpicWikipedian 10:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :That is not correct. It was actually the Infomaniac from Lego Island who gets eaten by sharks after Crash Bandicoot angrily throws him over there. EpicWikipedian 10:19, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Look on the main page again. EpicWikipedian 10:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Editor's pick It doesn't have to be an article marked as a good article. It only has to be of a similar standard. Here's a few examples of what good articles look like: Crash Bandicoot (character) Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex EpicWikipedian 20:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's your call; write how much you think the people are most likely to vote you at. EpicWikipedian 20:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ::They have until 31 December 2011 at 23:59 to vote you. After that, any more votes will not be counted. I am going to check your request to see if it meets the eligibility criteria, but I at least know that you've been around for more than 2 weeks and had more than 25 edits. EpicWikipedian 21:14, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Not necessary, that's just part of the eligibility criteria. EpicWikipedian 21:21, December 18, 2011 (UTC) DK64 No, I haven't played that game. What I used to have though, before the SNES and Nintendo 64 got binned (I was a very little child back then), was Donkey Kong Country 1 and 3, Super Mario 64 and The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. By the way, a little more off-topic, but I think it was a bad idea to make Andy Griffiths Wiki. There is already far more than enough about him on the internet. Shall we just delete all of the pages on that wiki and change it into a different subject? (because Wikia doesn't usually allow fully closing wikis) EpicWikipedian 13:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure? Feel free to keep it if you want, but all I was saying was that it is extremely unlikely to get many people to contribute to your wiki, especially if there is already an Andy Griffiths Wiki and/or it's within the first few months of it's creation. I don't have admin rights over there either, so think for a minute or two then come back to me in a few moments, and if you no longer want it, give me admin rights and we'll change it into something else. EpicWikipedian 13:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to disappoint you, but as I said, there is a chance that no people will join. One wiki was created in January 2011 but only one person, which happened to be the creator, actually contributed to it. EpicWikipedian 14:00, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Not quite through Wikia, but through many other hosts on the internet. EpicWikipedian 14:09, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::What website? EpicWikipedian 14:13, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Websites Almost uncountable, but I believe one website you can make websites on is Webs. EpicWikipedian 14:17, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's free, but you have to pay to get rid of ads. EpicWikipedian 14:20, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Do you have Mario Kart Wii?Crashfreak99 16:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :One person I know does. However, we don't have it. I have Mario Kart: Double Dash and used to have Mario Kart 64. EpicWikipedian 16:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Pyro Change it if you want. Just make sure it's not anything offensive or explicit. EpicWikipedian 16:35, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Bandipedia Highlights Chat Can you join me through the chat feature on Bandipedia Highlights? Because I need to send you a private message. Tell me when you're on it and then I'll tell you it through the private message. EpicWikipedian 14:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one of those too I only have Super Mario 64 and Yoshi's Story for it thoughCrashfreak99 18:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It was Ocarina of Time. I like ZeldaCrashfreak99 18:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) For the Crash Smash and Brawl game you would be better emailing Nintendo as they own the rights to most of the charactersCrashfreak99 18:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh well at least there is a pentionCrashfreak99 18:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I made a topic about it on the forum of the Mario WikiCrashfreak99 18:31, December 23, 2011 (UTC)